Team Heroes
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: My take on Sonic Heroes complete with OC's , feel free to R&R. Go on, tell me what you think...


**Welcome people, to my first game-fiction.  
After playing (and failing) the PS2 version of Sonic Heroes, I decided to lay off the game for a while. Until now...  
Such a charming notion came over me as I sat at my desk wondering about what to do next, I decided to do my own take on the game that I sucked at (controlling troubles, gah!).  
So, here it is. The Great, the Awesome, the Over-Exaggerated!**

**Team Heroes**

**(Warning: Contains Cameos and Missing Hamsters.)  
Disclaimer: SEGA isn't owned by me, if it was then we'd be in trouble.**

**Introductions**

Team Bubbles

Alpha watched from his sun bed in the shade as Trouble Maker (TM) and 13 ran and dived through the water, splashing each other and laughing loudly.  
He smirked as he pulled the thick black shades over his eyes, ready to sleep the day away when...  
WHAP!  
He jolted in surprise as a large sheet of newspaper smacked into his face, causing him to fall off his bed and begin to growl.  
TM and 13 ran over, helping him up and removing the paper that was glued to his face respectively...  
"Hey guys, listen to this..." said 13, flipping open the paper which read...

**Green Hill City was raided yesterday by a band of heavily armed soldiers from an unknown army division, surprisingly only attacking and capturing two individuals.  
Any information linked to these attacks should be reported immediately, a further broadcast claims to be looking for...**

13 and TM dressed and made their way towards Alpha, who looked concerned...  
"Didn't Juliet and Zulu go there this morning?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice, to which TM confirmed...  
"Yeah, they were taking Bubbles with them for his vet-up." she said thoughtfully, thinking about her bubble powered hamster that she owned.  
Suddenly a helicopter appeared overhead carrying weaponry fit for a siege attack, Alpha attached his Laser Blades (Ice Skates that traverse any terrain) and said one word...  
"RUN!"

Team Bubbles  
Speed=Alpha  
Power=13  
Flight=TM

Team Dimension

"Almost, almost!" cackled Hunger, racing round the virtual track alongside Delta and Neophiles the Metal...  
"Ha, eat my shell Hunger!" laughed Neophiles, unleashing his red shelled doom upon Hunger's unsuspecting kart.  
Delta turned to Neophiles, his eyes not leaving the screen unless he crashed through a wall...  
"The graphics on this thing is amazing Neo, how'd you do it?" he asked before Hunger parroted him, unknowingly costing the maniac his pole position to Neophiles, who replied...  
"C'mon guys, you know that'd be breaking the 4th wall..." he said as he sailed over the finish line before turning to them...  
"And I'd also have to..."  
"NEO!" screamed Hunger as his screen went static, an odd bluish-green static.  
Neo swept over, staring at the screen with a dark expression on his face.  
He slowly moved his hand to the screen, tapped it and extracted a small portion of data.  
It wasn't artificial data because Neophiles couldn't get the hang of that, it was real, normal, naturally green data.  
But it was a deep purple, with dark grey specks littering the information...  
"Virus?" asked Hunger, his semi-sane mode kicking in at its hourly interval.  
Neophiles stood, grabbed their arms and leapt into cyberspace.

A rush of static energy later and they were a mass of data in the shape of their normal bodies, Hunger span to find a creature made of pure virus tearing apart his game files.  
Taking on his Hungry form (A large mass of living shadow in the shape of a gorilla with one red eye in its forehead); he charged at the game assailant, firing columns of shadow at its opponent until it sped away.  
Delta drew his swords, whirling them round his head as he and Hunger gave chase.  
Neophiles sighed, adjusted his helmet, drew his bladed staff and shouted...  
"Capture it!"

Team Dimension  
Speed=NTM  
Power=Hunger  
Flight=Delta

Team Destruction

"Sonar Punch!" shouted Devastator 247, red light flowing around his fist which then buried itself in an unlucky target.  
There was the sound of a sonar beep before a wave of sound burst from the sides of the target, decimating the two targets either side of Devastator.  
He turned to face his two apprentices, Ethereal (His bassist) and Tomb (His Necron percussionist).  
Both were making visual and mental notes of the power that they just witnessed, Sonic Power...  
"Ethereal, your turn..." said D247, stepping back to allow Ethereal to 'take the stage'.  
Ethereal flexed his fingers, purple fire emitted from his lizard-green hands...  
"Radar Strike..." he said simply, bringing his right arm in a full circle and thrusting his palm forward.  
The ending result was the targets being engulfed in a small explosion of musical notes, obliterating the three in a matter of seconds.  
He turned, bowed to the two witnesses and rejoined the line.  
Devastator turned to Tomb, cocking his head as to say 'Your go.'  
Tomb acknowledged this, taking 'centre stage' towards the targets.  
Scanning the environment with his luminous green eyes, he pulled out two standard Gauss Flayers, threw them into the air and swung his arms wide; he glared at the centre target...  
"Death Note!" he yelled, clapping his hands together and sending out a vertical wave of supernatural-green energy.  
This sliced the target into two, slowly disintegrating the titanium-diamond alloy into nothing.  
He spun a full circle, caught his descending weapons and gave the two remaining targets a blast of electromagnetic energy, terminating them from existence.  
He turned around, respectfully nodding his head at his superiors and went to get a verdict on his style.  
What he got, however, was some distressing news from Ethereal...  
"What d'you mean the Dragonballs have gone missing?!" shouted Devastator, checking various monitors around his mountain home...  
"I do not know sir, they just seemed to disappear..." said Ethereal calmly, flicking through the many windows he had up.  
Tomb thought for a split second before walking over to his closet and pulling out his Warscythe, inspecting it and turning to Devastator...  
"Someone probably stole them..." he assumed confidently, Devastator raising an eyebrow...  
"What makes you think that?" he asked, Ethereal by his side.  
Tomb gave them a 'who wouldn't take seven powerful items that could grant wishes?' look.  
Silence hung for a split second, before all three took off down the mountain...

Team Destruction  
Speed= Tomb  
Power= Devastator 247  
Flight= Ethereal

**And, those are the teams!  
Chapter 1, the adventure begins!**

**Neophiles the Metal**


End file.
